Ne l'épousez pas
by Satine30
Summary: Sa fait un baille que je l'ai écrit, mais j'avais oublié de la poster! lol juste après la demande en mariage de Pete enfin pas lion de la quoi lol


Titre : Ne l'épousez pas

Auteur : satine

Genre : Romance (même guimauve comme dirait sûrement certaines ;) lol)

Saison : Huit, après une certaine scène de Afinity (monde cruel)

Résumé : Ben euh le titre en dit pas mal, sinon je rajouterais qu'il y a une histoire de Tchat, et d'un Jo et d'une Liz ! Lol

Note de l'auteur : Bon ben j'ai écrit cette fic sur un coup de tête ! Lol Donc voilà soyez indulgent avec moi! Lol Sinon petite dédicace aux filles du forum, qui se reconnaîtront sûrement et aussi à Malice et à Biskote une fille délire du nord que j'apprécie énormément ! Euh tiens pendant que j'y suis, je la dédicace aussi aux membres du fan club de Min, et à tous ceux qui me connaissent et me supporte dans la vie de tous les jours ! Mdrr Il leur en faut du courage, croyez moi ! Pfiou j'en ai fini avec les dédicaces ! Bonne lecture !

Disclamer : Que dire ? Hum SG-1 m'appartient, je retiens tous les acteurs en captivité dans la cave que je n'ai pas, et je suis bourrée de fric grâce à eux ! Mdrr Ben quoi ? Bon ok j'avoue, je retiens seulement Rick (ça explique sa mystérieuse disparition dans la saison 9 ! mdr)…..Hey pas taper, c'est bon, c'est bon j'avoue tout, je ne suis qu'une misérable fan, qui écrit pour son plaisir sans rien toucher et sans avoir rencontrer personne (c'est meuh ! comme dirait ma canarie ! lol) Voilà ;)

Il venait de partir et il n'avait rien dit à part « Je ne serais pas là ». Il n'avait rien fait, même pas bronché. Ce manque de réaction de la part de cet homme, lui fit mal. Comment osait-il ne pas répondre ? Comment pouvait-il rester seulement de marbre, face à cette demande ? Alors oui elle avait mal. Mal de voir que tout avait disparu, mal de voir son inaction. Mais elle ne pleurerait pas. Ah non, elle ne lui ferait pas ce plaisir. Et puis pleurer pour lui, serait admettre sa faiblesse d'avoir cru en un amour impossible.

Rah, elle se détestait de réagir ainsi ! On l'avait demandé en mariage bon sang ! Elle aurait dû être plus heureuse que jamais. Après tout son rêve de fonder une famille allait pouvoir enfin se concrétiser, si elle le souhaitait. Alors pourquoi ne l'était-elle pas ? Pourquoi tant de sentiments douloureux se bousculaient-ils dans sa tête…dans son cœur…dans son âme…

Dans un geste de rage désespéré, elle envoya voler tous les dossiers présents sur son bureau, faisant voler des feuilles à travers la pièce. Elle était faible et vulnérable, et elle détestait ça, à un point inimaginable. Dans son excès de colère, seul le petit écrin était restait resté bien ancré sur sa table de travail, la narguant de son velours noir. Sam le regarda tristement. Cette petite boîte, sans le savoir, symbolisait tant de chose. Elle marquait la fin d'une époque et le début d'une autre. Elle était le point final à une relation qui n'avait jamais commencée…Elle signifiait trop de choses, auxquelles, elle ne voulait pas penser pour le moment.

Elle soupira doucement, tout en baissant la tête. Elle essaya de chasser toutes ses réflexions, en vain. Il fallait qu'elle se change vraiment les idées. Elle balaya des yeux son laboratoire. Et son regard tomba sur son ordinateur portable, ouvert sur son bureau. Une idée germa lentement dans son esprit. Allez surfer sur le web ne lui ferait pas de mal. Bien sûr elle savait qu'aller sur le web pour ses loisirs n'était pas très réglementaire. Mais depuis quelques jours, cela la détendait. Et puis même si elle était découverte, qui lui en tiendrait rigueur ? Après tout, elle était la meilleure scientifique du projet et de plus elle avait passé tellement d'heures dans son labo à travailler, qu'on ne pourrait pas la blâmer de prendre un peu de bon temps, en s'aérant la tête.

La jeune femme se leva de son siège et rejoignit son bureau. Elle s'y installa confortablement et alluma rapidement son ordinateur. Une fois Internet lancé, elle entra une adresse et attendit que la page se charge. A peine quelques secondes plus tard, elle se retrouva sur un Chat, qu'elle fréquentait depuis quelques jours, à la recherche de nouvelles rencontres. Au début elle avait trouvé cela stupide. Mais très vite, elle avait dû se rendre à l'évidence. Son travail trop prenant, ne lui permettait pas d'en faire en dehors de la base. Alors faute du réel, elle avait choisit le virtuel.

Elle entra le nom de son pseudo, dans la petite fenêtre, qui le lui demandait. Elle avait choisit Liz, en référence à au diminutif de son se second prénom : Elizabeth. Il lui rappelait sa mère, qui portait ce nom. Elle lui manquait énormément. Et puis en prenant ce pseudo, elle ne se dévoilait pas complètement à ces inconnus. Enfin l'un d'entre eux, ne l'était plus réellement.

Un certain Jo. Depuis le premier jour, elle parlait avec lui. Il était également novice dans le monde du Chat. Ils avaient donc décidé d'apprendre ensemble. Cet homme avait su la mettre en confiance, ne l'obligeant en rien à répondre à ses questions. Ils s'amusaient beaucoup tous les deux. La jeune femme s'était même découverte certains points communs avec lui.

Durant une seconde, elle aurait souhaité que cet homme, qui se trouvait sûrement à des kilomètres d'elle, soit en réalité son supérieur direct. Mais ça ne pouvait être lui. Ils étaient bien trop différents. En premier lieu parce que ce Jo se confiait à elle, lui dévoilant tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Une chose que le grand Jack O'Neill ne ferait jamais, pensa-t-elle en soupirant bruyamment. Et en second lieu parce que jamais il n'irait sur un site de discussion. Ce n'était pas son genre, et puis il avait beaucoup trop de travail pour s'accorder le droit de « Tchater », ne serait-ce qu'une minute.

Pff pourquoi pensait-elle toujours à lui ? Même lorsqu'elle essayait de penser à un autre homme, elle finissait toujours par revenir d'une façon ou d'une autre sur le général. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle se vide la tête et qu'elle se change les idées. Elle en avait besoin.

Des yeux, elle parcouru la liste des pseudos connectés, et elle ne su pourquoi, mais elle fut heureuse de constater la présence de Jo. En voyant ces deux petites lettres, elle sentit son cœur se desserrer et faire une embardée. C'était stupide, elle le savait. Mais elle n'avait aucun contrôle sur ses sentiments qui se bousculaient en elle. D'ailleurs elle ne comprenait pas ce lien invisible qui la liait à cet inconnu. Et le pire dans tout ça, était que de son côté, il ne devait sûrement rien en avoir à faire d'elle.

Elle secoua doucement la tête, faisant voler ses boucles blondes. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être stupide parfois. Face à cette situation, son supérieur se moquerait sûrement d'elle. Rah et voilà qu'elle repensait à lui. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle arrête. Elle lâcha un nouveau soupir. Elle reporta ensuite son attention sur l'écran de son ordinateur, avant de tourner la tête vers ses expériences qui l'attendaient.

Durant quelques secondes, elle se demanda si elle ne devait pas fermer la fenêtre et se remettre au travail. Après tout, ce qu'elle faisait était important. Mais d'un autre côté, elle avait besoin de s'aérer la tête, sans quoi elle avait l'impression que son crâne allait exploser. Mais trop tard, le son caractéristique d'une nouvelle discussion résonna dans le petit labo, lui enlevant toute possibilité de fuir. Sa curiosité prenant le pas sur sa volonté, lui intima l'ordre de répondre à l'inconnu.

Lentement Sam releva le regard, se demandant qui avait bien pu lancer une conversation privée avec elle. Elle ne fut pas surprise de découvrir qu'il s'agissait de Jo. Il venait toujours la voir dès qu'elle se connectait, comme s'il l'attendait patiemment. Cette dernière pensée la fit sourire. La jeune femme accepta la conversation et une nouvelle fenêtre s'ouvrit, laissant ainsi les deux jeune gens parler en tout intimité.

**« Jo :** Salut mam'zelle

**Liz :** Salut

**Jo : **Comment vas-tu ?

**Liz :** Je dois t'avouer que j'ai connu mieux. Et toi ?

**Jo : **Pas trop le moral. Enfin y'a des jours comme ça, où tu sais que tu ferais mieux de rester coucher.

**Liz :** Mais tu ne peux pas !

**Jo : **Exactement ! Lol Et tu sais quoi ? Je déteste ça

**Liz : **lol Moi aussi. »

Cette remarque la fit sourire. Il avait un peu le même humour que Jack. Il savait la faire sourire, même lorsqu'elle n'en avait pas envie. C'était assez étrange. Mais elle ne voulait pas porter ses réflexions plus loin, elle voulait simplement profiter de l'instant présent.

« **Jo :** Alors dis moi quel homme a osé te faire passer une mauvaise journée ?

**Liz :** Comment sais-tu que c'est un homme ?

**Jo : **Une intuition ;-) Tu veux me raconter ?

**Liz : **À vrai dire mon histoire est compliquée, et puis si je te la racontais, je serais forcée de te tuer par la suite lol »

Même si ce n'était qu'un trait d'humour, elle savait que quelque part ce n'était pas entièrement faux. Car pour lui expliquer sa situation, elle devrait parler de la porte et cela mettrait en danger cet homme. Et c'était bien la dernière chose qu'elle souhaitait. Et surtout pas à cause d'une histoire de couple qui n'avait jamais eu lieu.

**« Jo : **Lol tu oserais priver la Terre d'un comique tel que moi ? Enfin comme tu veux.

**Liz :** Et toi, dis moi, tu veux parler de la femme qui t'a mise de mauvaise humeur ?

**Jo :** Comment peux-tu être sûr qu'il s'agisse bien d'une femme ?

**Liz : **Hum à vrai dire j'en sais rien. Peut-être parce que souvent la mauvaise humeur des hommes est liée aux femmes !

**Jo : **Oui mais sans vous, on ne serait rien.

**Liz : **Entièrement d'accord :-p Alors tu veux en parler ?

**Jo : **Hum pourquoi pas ! De toute façon j'ai rien de mieux à faire ;-)

**Liz :** Ok alors vas-y, tu as toute mon attention. »

Bon et bien voilà, elle avait de quoi se changer les idées désormais. Bon d'accord ce n'était pas ce qu'elle espérait. C'était encore une histoire de couple. Mais au moins cela aurait la chance de la rassurer sur le fait, qu'elle n'était pas la seule à être compliquée et à rencontrer certains problèmes. Et puis avec un peu de chance, elle pourrait l'aider.

« **Jo : **Bon je t'avais raconté que j'étais, hum comment dire ?

**Liz : **Amoureux ?

**Jo : **Oui, enfin tu sais j'ai pas l'habitude d'utiliser ce mot.

**Liz : **Alors parles avec tes propres mots.

**Jo :** A vos ordres madame ! Alors euh, tu sais que je tiens énormément à une collègue, depuis longtemps ?

**Liz :** Oui je m'en souviens. »

Ce nouveau trait de sa personnalité la fit sourire. Visiblement les hommes étaient tous les mêmes. Ils avaient du mal avec le mot « amoureux », du moins Jack avait du mal avec. A cette pensée, elle se fustigea intérieurement. Voilà qu'elle se remettait à penser à lui, cela devenait vraiment pénible.

« **Jo :** Et bien, elle va se marier.

**Liz : **Oh je suis navrée pour toi.

**Jo : **Merci c'est gentil. Mais tout est de ma faute. Je n'aurais jamais dû jouer au co. Elle m'a demandé ce que j'en pensais.

**Liz : **Et ?

**Jo : **Je suis un abruti ! Je ne lui ai rien dit de mes sentiments réels. »

Tiens, c'était curieux, elle avait une impression de déjà vu. Comment son histoire pouvait-elle aussi bien coller à la sienne. Visiblement, elle n'était pas la seule à vivre ce qu'elle vivait avec son supérieur. Mais grâce à Jo, elle saurait peut-être pourquoi le général n'avait rien dit face à la bague. Pourquoi, il avait tout simplement fuit.

« **Liz : **Pourquoi ?

**Jo :** Peut-être parce qu'en acceptant d'en épouser un autre, n'a-t-elle pas mis un point final à une histoire qui n'a d'ailleurs jamais commencé ?

**Liz :** Où peut-être a-t-elle simplement voulu, se construire quelque chose de plus stable, ne voulant plus courir après des rêves, d'une pseudo relation, qui ne se réaliseront jamais ?

**Jo :** C'est drôle, on dirait que tu parles en connaissance de cause.

**Liz : **Oui c'est vrai. Comme quoi malgré la distance, les histoires de couples ne sont pas si différentes que ça visiblement.

**Jo :** Enfin jamais je ne saurais si tu as raison ou non, mon temps est passé. »

Il était temps qu'elle face sa bonne action de la journée, pensa-t-elle. Si elle ne pouvait pas vivre l'histoire d'amour dont elle rêvait, elle ferait tout pour que cet homme puisse la vivre. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il ressente la même douleur qu'elle et surtout qu'il ne regrette pas plus tard d'avoir laissé filer cette femme entre ses mains, tout ça à cause de peurs stupides.

« **Liz : **Comment le sais-tu ? Peut-être qu'elle attend secrètement qu'un seul mot de ta part, pour tout annuler. Tu peux le savoir si tu le souhaites vraiment.

**Jo :** Comment ?

**Liz : **Ca c'est à toi de le trouver. Mais une fois lancé, soit sincère et dis lui clairement que n'approuve pas ce mariage. Une fois dit, observe bien sa toute première réaction. Car c'est celle-là qui ne te trompera pas. Et à ce moment là, tu sauras si elle a tourné la page sur votre histoire ou non.

**Jo : **Et si je découvre la réponse que je crains d'entendre ?

**Liz** Alors tu sauras que tu dois passer à autre chose. En tout cas n'abandonne pas. Je suis certaine qu'elle n'attend qu'un mot de toi.

**Jo :** Bien je vais y aller de ce pas. Je ne pourrais pas attendre plus longtemps.

**Liz :** Bonne initiative 

**Jo :** Merci beaucoup.

**Liz : **De quoi ?

**Jo :** De m'avoir écouté et conseillé.

**Liz :** De rien, tu m'as bien écouté la dernière fois.

**Jo : **Toi non plus ne perds pas espoir. Si l'homme que tu aimes, t'aime réellement, il passera par-dessus tout ce qui vous sépare. Car rien ne peut se mettre en travers du véritable amour.

**Liz : **J'en prends note. Bien fonce maintenant.

**Jo :** A vos ordres madame !

**Liz** : Bonne chance, et tiens moi au courant.

**Jo :** Promis, encore merci, bye

**Liz : **Bye.

_Jo vient de se déconnecter_

La jeune femme ferma la petite fenêtre en soupirant. Encore un couple qui allait goûter au bonheur. A quand son tour ? Se questionna-t-elle tristement. Mais immédiatement elle se réprimanda. Comment osait-elle se demander une telle chose ? Comment pouvait-elle triste, alors qu'un homme à Denver, attendait patiemment la réponse à sa demande en mariage.

Pete était quelqu'un de patient et adorable. Adorable…c'était bien ça le problème. Il n'était pas incroyable, ou même fantastique, mais seulement adorable. Il n'était tout simplement pas LUI. La scientifique secoura vivement la tête, afin de faire sortir ses pensées de son esprit. Il n'avait rien dit devant la demande du policier. C'était la preuve qu'il ne tenait pas autant à elle, qu'elle l'aurait pensée.

Jo avait insufflé en elle un doute. Et si tout comme lui, il avait eut peur ou mal interprété les choses ? Non il ne fallait pas rêver, lorsque le grand Jack O'Neill avait quelque chose à dire, il ne passait pas par quatre chemin. Oui enfin, là tout était différent, il s'agissait de sentiments. Et face à eux, le militaire avait toujours eu du mal à s'exprimer.

Mais que pouvait-elle faire, attendre un jour qui ne viendrait peut-être jamais ? Elle lui avait lancé une perche et il n'avait pas voulu la rattraper. Il fallait donc qu'elle passe à autre chose. Et cette nouvelle page de sa vie commencerait avec son mariage avec Pete. Elle ne su pourquoi, mais à cette pensée son cœur se serra. En fait, si elle savait. Pete n'était pas le bon. Mais il était le seul à s'être lancé ou à n'être pas mort. De plus, elle savait qu'avec lui, elle serait aimée et pourrait enfin fonder une famille. Et même si elle ne partageait pas entièrement ses sentiments, elle se consola avec le fait, que grâce à lui certains de ses souhaits pourraient enfin prendre forme. C'est sur cette pensée que Sam se remit à travailler, le cœur lourd.

**FIN**

Comment ça c'est pas crédible ? Ah mais si je vous assure, c'est la fin ! Alors que fait le mot romance dans le haut de la fic ? Bonne question je pense que la réponse est dans la suite ;-) lol

Le soir, se fut l'estomac de la scientifique qui la tira de ses expériences. Elle s'était jetée à corps perdu dans son travail, pour ne pas laisser le temps à son cerveau de penser à autre chose. Cela avait marché visiblement, car elle ne s'était pas rendue compte de l'heure. Elle avait sauté le repas de midi, elle décida donc de s'arrêter là pour la journée.

De toute manière, à cause de cette pause, elle savait qu'elle n'arriverait plus à ce reconcentrer et donc n'avancerait pas dans ses recherches. Rapidement, elle rangea son labo et le quitta, fermant la porte derrière elle.

Sam prit ensuite le chemin du mess. Elle y retrouva son meilleur ami. La colonel attrapa un plateau et vint s'asseoir à sa table. Le jeune homme releva la tête du livre qu'il était en train de parcourir. Il se mit à sourire en la voyant. Ils discutèrent dans la bonne humeur. Cela fit énormément de bien à la jeune femme, qui oublia durant quelques minutes ses problèmes de la journée. Les deux amis quittèrent assez tard la cantine de la base. Ce fut le cuisinier qui les mit dehors. Face à cet homme voulant dormir, les deux docteurs se permirent de rire légèrement, puis chacun rejoignit ses quartiers.

Sam était allongée sur son lit. Elle était à moitié relevée contre la tête en bois, et ses longues jambes s'étendaient sous le drap. Elle ne portait qu'un débardeur et un minishort rouge, contrastant avec la pâleur de sa peau. La scientifique semblait captivé par la lecture d'un roman. Mais sa concentration fut interrompue par trois petits coups. Sam posa son livre, en regardant la porte avec surprise. Qui pouvait bien venir lui rendre visite à une heure aussi tardive ?

Mue par la curiosité, elle se leva, oubliant sa tenue, et approcha du seuil. Doucement elle déverrouilla la porte avant de l'ouvrir. Elle laissa apparaître son supérieur dans son embrasure. Face à sa tenue, ou plutôt à son manque de tenue, il ne put s'empêcher de la dévorer des yeux. Devant son regard insistant, la militaire baissa les yeux en rougissant. Néanmoins, elle ne prit pas la peine de se couvrir d'un autre vêtement. Elle s'effaça, afin de le laisser passer et referma la porte derrière lui.

-Désolée pour ma tenue, mon général. Dit-elle simplement, le rouge encore aux joues.

-Non c'est ma faute, je n'ai pas vu qu'il était si tard. S'excusa Jack, visiblement sincère.

-Ce n'est rien, je ne dormais pas de toute manière. Le rassura la jeune femme. Alors que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Le plus haut gradé de la base, se mit à se gratter la nuque, comme il le faisait à chaque fois qu'il voulait aborder un sujet délicat avec cette femme. Il était gêné, cela amusa beaucoup la scientifique. Mais elle ne laissa rien paraître, ne voulant pas le mettre un peu plus dans l'embarras. Au bout de quelques secondes, Jack se lança :

-Hum et bien, je me demandais ce que vous faisiez demain soir ?

-A vrai dire pas grand-chose. Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle visiblement curieuse de connaître la réponse.

-Et bien, on pourrait allez prendre un verre. Expliqua-t-il rapidement. Histoire de euh…fêter votre avenir.

-Oh. Ce fut tout ce que put répondre la jeune femme, déçue. D'accord.

-Bien, je vais vous laisser vous reposer. Déclara-t-il.

-Bonne nuit mon général.

-Bonne nuit Carter. Répliqua-t-il tendrement.

Jack s'avança jusqu'à la porte qu'il ouvrit. Il avait bien vu, la déception dans le regard de son second. A cette image, son coeur s'était serré. Pour rien au monde, il ne voulait la faire souffrir. Mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Il n'était pas d'accord avec ce mariage. Soudain, là sur le seuil, il su. Il se retourna vers Sam, qui lui tournait désormais le dos. Il avait trouvé comment lui dire.

-Ne l'épousez pas. Dit-il simplement.

La jeune femme se retourna, à la fois surprise et à la fois heureuse de cet aveu. Avait-elle bien entendu ? Avait-il bien dit qu'elle ne devait pas épouser Peter ? Mais rapidement, elle cacha son bonheur. Pourquoi lui disait-il cela maintenant ? Elle voulait des réponses. Très vite, elle arbora à la place de la surprise, une mine interrogative.

Mais l'étincelle apparut dans son regard océan, durant quelques secondes, n'était pas passé inaperçue aux yeux de son supérieur. Il repensa à Liz, une rencontre du web. Elle avait eu raison, la première réaction ne trompait pas. Sentant le courage couler encore dans ses veines, il planta son regard dans le sien et répéta tendrement :

-Ne l'épousez pas, Sam.

Voilà ce qu'il espérait lui dire depuis plusieurs heures venait d'être prononcé. Il avait voulu la voir, tout de suite après sa discussion avec cette femme qui avait eu la patience de l'écouter et de le conseiller. Il s'étonnait encore de s'être confié à elle si facilement. Mais écrire était toujours plus simple que parler, surtout à une inconnue. Alors il s'était laissé aller, sachant qu'à l'autre bout, des regards attentifs le lisaient et le comprenaient.

Il s'en voulait de n'être pas venu plus tôt lui dire cela. Mais à peine était-il sorti de son bureau, que Walter s'était précipité vers lui, pour lui faire part de nouveaux problèmes. Et malheureusement, il avait dû les régler en priorité. Mais maintenant qu'il lui avait dit, il sentit un poids disparaître de sa poitrine, lui permettant de respirer à nouveau. Il attendait simplement une quelconque réaction de sa part.

De son côté, Sam avait l'impression de rêver. Elle avait espéré entendre cela lorsqu 'elle lui avait présenté la bague, et il n'avait rien fait, du moins jusqu'à maintenant. La scientifique scruta le visage de son supérieur, à la recherche d'une preuve, afin de savoir si elle refusait la proposition de Pete, elle ne finirait pas par le regretter un jour.

Mais son regard exprimait l'inquiétude de la voir refuser sa requête. Et face à ces yeux bruns remplit de promesses d'un avenir commun, elle n'eut plus besoin de réfléchir. Elle savait qu'elle ne le regretterait jamais. Elle mit donc fin aux tortures de son supérieur en acquiesçant doucement. Un tendre sourire vint étirer ses lèvres. Son jumeau naquit sur celle de Jack. Désormais tout allait changer. Il salua la jeune femme une dernière fois et sortit de la chambre, refermant la porte sur un passé douloureux, pour mieux l'ouvrir sur un avenir promettant d'être rempli de bonheur.

**Fin.**

PS : Promis c'est la fin cette fois, alors qu'en pensez-vous ? J'en ai eut l'idée ce matin et voilà ! Kissouille à au faite petite question : Une suite ou pas ?


End file.
